


It all started with ice cream

by RenaissanceWoman2098



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceWoman2098/pseuds/RenaissanceWoman2098
Summary: 'Nami hated it. She hated it all but at the same time, didn't'. And yet she goes out for ice cream with him anyways. Twice. LuNa fluff. AU two-shot.





	1. Chapter One: Learning to say 'no'

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a LuNa fanfic for you guys! Might be a bit OOC. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**Chapter One: Learning To Say 'No'**

Nami hated it. She hated all of it but at the same time she didn't. She hated those puppy dog eyes of his and that look of absolute sadness- complete with a frown and sunken shoulders that made her want to hug him and tell him everything would be fine. And she hated the fact that she could not say no to them.

That's what got her into this mess in the first place. She really needed to learn to say no to him.

At least for this one time.

It all started when Luffy asked her to come and get ice cream with him. Not like a date- she doubted he even knew what the word meant, much less ask her- but because he was not allowed in the store. Apparently, he had instigated an 'ice cream fight' in the store (more like it was dare by his older brother Ace, knowing Luffy would do anything if it came by the promise of an 'adventure') and since then, he was absolutely not welcome there.

"Luffy, I told you... I have an important assignment- hell, even you have that! It's due tomorrow! Are you done with it?" Nami asked him on the phone while pacing around in her room.

"No, but..." Luffy started as Nami cut him off.

"No buts, Luffy. I am not going anywhere with you unless you complete it. Ask someone else to go with you".

"But they're all busy! Zoro is out with Robin and Sanji has work at the restaurant, Franky is at the garage. Ussop is helping Chopper with something and Brook is off on a tour"

"No is no, Luffy" Nami said, sternly.

"But Namiii... I really want ice cream... It's a really hot day today..." Luffy said in a sad tone and she could imagine his sad face and even though he wasn't there, she knew she was going to say yes.

"Ugh! Fine but promise me that you'll complete it when we get back". Nami said, shaking her head at her own weakness.

"Okay I will, but could you bring your assignment? I don't really know what we're supposed to do" Luffy asked, oblivious to Nami banging her head on the table.

"Fine. I will. Meet you there in half an hour" she replied.

"Thanks, Nami! You're the best!" Luffy said, no doubt flashing his huge smile.  
She sighed and said her goodbyes.

* * *

 

"Nami! Over here!" Luffy yelled from a table arranged outside the store, waving at her. She waved back. "Hey Luffy. So which flavour do you want?" She asked him, already knowing the answer. "A scoop of each!"

"Okay... Be right back. We can discuss the assignment while eating" Nami said although she doubted he would pay her any attention while eating.  
"Okay!" Luffy replied with way more enthusiasm than needed.

She sighed again. It was going to be a long hot day but she supposed having ice cream on a day like this one would be nice. Maybe Luffy's ideas weren't all so bad. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she did enjoy her time with him. There was something about him that drew her to him. His simple mindedness and sunny nature was what most people liked about him.

Also the fact that one could easily see through his lies, made it easy to trust him. But that didn't mean you were out of danger. He loved doing childish things that most would find stupid but he most definitely was not. Well, not  _that_  stupid anyways. He had his moments which made you question the possibility of stuff happening if he actually started using his brain instead of going with his instincts.

He was okay looking but could do so much better if he tried putting a bit of an effort into it. He was skinny yet built and she had to admit that those abs were absolutely sex- whoa! Where did that come from?! She mentally slapped herself. She could not afford falling for him, especially when he (probably) did not know anything about 'love'- except for the friendship kind.

Her chain of thoughts was broken as she neared their table and Luffy already had stars in his eyes, saying, "that looks delicious!".  
She set her own cup down and handed him his. "Okay then" Nami said, pulling a chair from the table "let's get started". She got into her chair and opened her notebook.

She had a spoonful and started "This assignment is fairly easy, mostly focusing on chapters 1 to 4. So make sure you go through all the reference books and get stuff right."  
She looked up from her notebook and her suspicions were proven correct as Luffy wolfed down his ice cream and wasn't even pretending to listen to her. She sighed and flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Luffy asked, not knowing his mistake.

"Pay attention, Luffy!" Nami replied, getting more and more annoyed at the moment. "But you said it was easy." "Yes, but it's also important. And you can't really write anything if you don't know what to write  _about_ " Nami replied. She was really close to punching him.

But she also knew that he wouldn't be able to pay attention unless he was done eating so she decided to wait and chose another topic which was related.

"Luffy, remember that this time, we're supposed to write this on paper and not on our laptops. It's our punishment, remember?"

Apparently, the teacher was fed up with the silly, repetitive and pathetic excuse for lies which were the answer to the question of not doing their homework. Most of the 'excuses' were related to the malfunctioning of their laptops, computers, printers, etc. So the teacher decided to let the students write it on paper, leaving no space for excuses (although she was sure that some people would still come up with them anyways).

Luffy nodded, as if he was really listening. Nami realised that he was staring at her ice cream and before she could do anything, his hand was already in her bowl and when she slapped his hand, the bowl was on her papers and so was the ice cream.

Luffy visibly gulped and was sure he was going to die that day. All Nami saw was red and could calm down only after beating the crap out of Luffy.  
She sighed and picked up her now wet and stained papers, courtesy of her chocolate ice cream. Instead of anger, what Luffy saw in her eyes was sadness. And he hated it. He wanted her to smile again. And he would do anything to correct his mistake and make that sadness go away.

He went to her and said "Nami, I'm really sorry"

"It's okay...you obviously did not do that on purpose" she replied.

"But I still want to help you correct it" he said, eyes full of determination. She sighed "I've been working on that for days, Luffy".

"I'll write it all again for you." He said, not catching the surprise in her features.

She shook her head. "The teacher will know the difference in our handwriting. Besides, you have your own paper to work on". Nami replied.

Luffy's shoulders sunk as he realised Nami was right. But he really wanted to help her.  
"But there is one thing we can do" Nami began. Luffy instantly perked up. "Do what?"

"We can write it together if you want. You work on yours, I'll work on mine and we can help each other too".

Luffy smiled. The idea didn't seem bad. "Okay then...when can we start?" He asked, excited.

"How about right now?" Nami suggested. They could not afford to waste time. It was a 10-15 page paper and Luffy hadn't even started yet.

"Awesome! We'll stop by my place and get my stuff" Luffy said, already in good spirits. Nami nodded and Luffy finished his ice cream even faster than before (apparently, it was possible).

* * *

 

"So did you get the basic outline of what we're supposed to write?" Nami asked Luffy, hoping for a 'yes'. He really was paying attention this time and he nodded.

Nami smiled "Good. So lets get to work. You can start on your introduction but have a look at the text first. Ask me if you have any doubt".

He nodded again and began working on his paper, determined as ever. He did not want to let Nami down again. Nami watched in amazement as he read his text in full concentration. She had never seen him like this before.

She shook her head and got back to doing her own work. She had a lot to write too.

She was so into writing the paper that she did not realise that Luffy was staring at her. After some time, she realized that he was being way too quiet and glanced up to see what he was doing.

She found herself staring back at him. "Hey what's wrong? Why did you stop?" She asked him.  
"Pretty" Luffy replied.

"Huh?" She asked.  
"Your handwriting is pretty, just like you" Luffy murmured.

Nami could feel her face heat up as she realized what he said and the fact that he was very close to her right now. His eyes shifted from her paper to her and his dark eyes bore into her brown ones, beckoning her.

'Nami! What the hell are you doing?!' Nami mentally scolded herself but she could not stop leaning into him, closer and closer to his face.  
She wanted to but at the same time, she didn't.

Fortunately (or unfortunately; take your pick) their moment was abrupted by Luffy's phone which had started ringing, pulling them out of their trance.

"Hey, Ace" Luffy spoke "I'm at Nami's right now...might be for the whole night". Suddenly, Luffy could feel his face heat up at what his brother said and promptly replied "it's not like that! We're just working on a paper!" Luffy yelled at his brother.

Nami had a blush growing on her cheeks as she realised what Ace had probably said.  
Ace laughed and replied "yeah sure, Luffy"

"Bye, Ace." Luffy said, ending the call. But he was sure he heard "use protection!"  
Luffy sighed and kept his phone away.

"Sorry about that" he said. "Let's continue". He seated himself at the table and began writing, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

"Uh...yeah...okay" Nami replied, still going through the conversation.

She had forgotten about what she was about to do before the call happened and instead her mind focused on the phone call. She began writing her paper and since she just had to copy it from the original, stained one, she had plenty of time to think.

'Luffy blushed...so he obviously caught what Ace was implying...but I never thought...a child like Luffy would know this...he never shows any interest...but then again, he has Ace as an older brother so he must've had the 'talk' with him...' Nami was lost in her thoughts but then she heard Luffy's stomach growl...and knew he could go no further without eating.

"Come on, Luffy. Let's get something to eat" she said, getting up and stretching. He instantly perked up at the mention of food and followed her into the kitchen.

"Sorry I don't have much. Just yesterday's lasagne but Nojiko's not here today so you can have her share." Nami said, heating the lasagne and setting the table. Luffy kept banging his spoon on his plate and stopped only when he was served.

Nami didn't realise that she was staring at Luffy until he looked up from his plate and asked her if everything was alright.  
"Oh no...it's fine...I was just thinking..." Nami replied.

"It's about the phone call isn't it" Luffy stated "I'm sorry if you were offended...Ace can get carried away sometimes..."

"It's not about that..." Nami started "well, it is about that, just related. I never thought you knew about stuff like that" Nami mused.

Luffy nodded "I understand"

"You do?" Nami questioned, surprised. It wasn't everyday that Luffy was being serious and not stupid and was actually understanding stuff.

"I know I act childish but it's not like I'm completely clueless" He said, getting up and placing his dish in the sink. Nami too, got up and made her way towards the sink.

"It's not like that, Luffy...it's just that I never thought I'd get to see that side of you"

"I do think about it sometimes..." Luffy said, trailing off..."And you might be the only one who gets to see that side of me" he mused. He said it in such a low voice that she might not have caught that if she wasn't paying him attention. Nami was speechless and could only stare at him with her mouth open.

"Anyways!" Luffy said, shifting away from the counter. "Let's get back to work. We still have a lot to do". He flashed her his smile and made his way into her room, acting like nothing had happened.

Nami sighed and decided to follow his lead. He was right; they did have a lot to do and she could sort this out later."

**After a few hours**

Ah! Finally done!" Luffy said, getting up from his seat and stretching. Nami smiled, who was sitting beside him.

"Good work, Luffy" she glanced at the watch. "Done in 5 hours. Not bad"

" It's all thanks to you!" Luffy replied, smiling.  
"Nah...you worked hard. So what do you want to do now? I'm not really sleepy...the coffee was way too effective"

Luffy laughed "yeah I know. I feel like I could run for miles."  
"So how about a movie?" She asked, making her way into the kitchen with the now empty coffee cups.

"Okay. Sounds good" Luffy said, following her.  
"go choose a movie. I'll get the pop corn" Nami said, smiling.

"So? What are we watching?" She asked, plopping down on the couch with Luffy right next to her and a bowl of pop corn in her lap.  
"Transformers! They're cool" he replied, with stars in his eyes.

'Of course. What else would he choose?' Nami thought. She didn't really have a problem with it and had already seen it in the theater with their friends.

She found herself going through the day and was still thinking over the serious side of Luffy and the events that followed. She wondered what he really meant and decided to ask him then and there.

"Luffy..." she began, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his head towards her.

"Are you...um...okay?" She asked, not finding a better way to put her question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You weren't really yourself today..." she trailed off.

"Oh...you noticed, huh?" He said, the cheerful Luffy gone.

"Of course I did. So tell me...what's wrong? What is it that you think about sometimes?" She asked, recalling their earlier conversation.

She couldn't really tell in the darkness, but she thought she saw Luffy's cheeks turn red.

"Luffy...do you like someone?" She asked "and I mean 'like' like, not the friend kind of like" she added.

"You mean like Zoro and Robin?" He asked.

"Yes exactly like that" Nami nodded.

"Yes..." he answered slowly.

"Then what's wrong? Just ask her out"

"But I'm afraid to ask her" Luffy frowned.

"That's all? Don't worry...just ask" she said, not asking who this person was. She'd gotten enough out of him in one night.

He nodded and got back to watching the movie.

Halfway through, Nami felt sleepy so she leaned on to Luffy with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy started, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Um...would you...would you like to go and get ice cream with me sometime? You know...like a...a..." He asked and Nami looked up at him and smiled.

"Like a date?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Too nervous to say anything, he just nodded.

"Sure" she replied, kissing him and went back to watching the movie with her head on his shoulder and their fingers entangled.

Maybe not being able to say 'no' to him wasn't that bad.


	2. Count On Sanji To Ruin A Moment

**Chapter Two: Count On Sanji To Ruin A Moment.**

"Nami...!" Luffy called for her while knocking on her door.  
"Coming!" Nami responded, climbing down the stairs. Her flat sandals patted against the floor as she made her way towards the door.

She opened the it and found Luffy with his usual grin. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. She guessed he had tried combing his hair but they had reverted back to being messy.

"You're late." she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Yeah..." he grinned sheepishly "sorry about that" he continued, scratching the back of his head and messing his hair up even more in the process.

"It's all Ace's fault!" he said, trying to blame his brother for his late arrival.

Nami sighed. "Tell me about that later. We're already late. Let's get going.'' She stepped out of the house, grabbing her keys and purse. She had a grey, almost light blue jeans and a dark blue crop top on, that covered her stomach with orange tangerine designs with loose sleeves that ended at her elbows. It was one of her favorites.

''You look nice'' Luffy complimented her as they made their way towards the venue of their date.

''Thanks. You don't look bad yourself'' She replied, a faint blush on both of their cheeks.

The silence was a bit uncomfortable as this was a first for both of them. Nami did get asked out a lot but she'd never agreed since she didn't find them worthy enough. But Luffy was different. And even though some of her friends objected, (namely Sanji) she knew they were wrong. He might've seemed asexual but he'd asked her out himself, proving them to be incorrect.

''So-'' Luffy began but was interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. He stopped and fished it out of his jean pocket. He stared at the screen for a few seconds and started typing a reply while sighing.

''Who is it?'' Nami asked him, curious. Normally,she wouldn't pry into others business but she had a suspicion it had something to do with her.

''Just Ace and Ussop checking up on me.'' He replied, pocketing his device as the two started walking again.

''Oh.'' Nami nodded, understanding. Their group of friends made sure to look after each other and she wasn't surprised that they had helped Luffy. Possibly with everything.

''As I was saying-'' Luffy continued, only to get interrupted again, this time, by Nami's cell and they stopped again.

''Sorry'' she apologized, taking the device out from her purse. ''It's Sanji'' she muttered. Luffy wasn't sure if she was telling that to him or just talking to herself so he kept quiet and Nami continued ''He's asking me if you're treating me properly'' she glanced up at Luffy with questioning eyes, thinking about the answer. Luffy pleaded to her with his eyes to not say anything bad. He didn't have a death wish.

''I'll answer him later'' she decided. They resumed their walk as she put her cell back into her purse.

''So we're going to the same shop?'' Nami asked. ''Yep. It's the best around here.'' he replied. She snorted ''sure.''

Luffy wasn't surprised. She had tried their tangerine flavor before and wasn't at all pleased. ''Oh c'mon...it wasn't that bad...'' Luffy protested.

Nami had a lot of points to state but she decided not to argue with him that evening. So she just sighed and decided not to say anything.

''So what're your plans after we graduate this year?''' Luffy asked her. ''I've already started applying for colleges, actually'' Nami replied and Luffy detected a hint of happiness in her tone.

''There's this really good one for cartography and I think I can get into it. Although I still haven't been able to decide between my majors. You know how much I love meteorology''.

''Yeah you're pretty good at both. So why don't you double major?'' Luffy suggested as he held the door of the shop open for her to enter. Nami couldn't help but stare at Luffy for a few seconds, as him acting like a gentleman was not what she had expected.

''Uh...Yeah...'' she said as she entered the place and attempted to go back to their conversation ''That did occur to me but I hear that college isn't exactly famous for meteorology. So if I decide to do double majors, I'll have to apply for colleges that are good for both''.

Luffy nodded as he went over to a table and pulled out a chair. She watched as he gestured for her to sit in it. She complied, an amusing smile on her face the whole time.  
''By the way...Nami...'' Luffy began as he settled in his own chair ''What is meteorology? Does it have anything to do with meteors?''

Nami chuckled. ''It's the study of weather'' she explained and Luffy nodded in realization, as all the times she'd ever spent on talking about weather flooded his mind. He never really paid any attention, knowing he wouldn't understand a word and he didn't have an attention span that long anyways. So he'd always focused more on her, her hair, her face and the way her eyes lit up with happiness whenever she talked about it, a soft smile of adoration gracing his own face in the process, making it obvious that he loved seeing her like that.

''And if you didn't know what it meant, why did you act like you did?'' She asked.  
"I was going to ask you but then I remembered something that Ace, Ussop and Sanji told me.'' he replied, while going over the menu. After all, food was always on his mind.

"Which was...?'' Nami prompted.

''I think I'm getting all of these-'' Luffy told her as he turned the menu towards her while running a finger over the list in a section. "What about you?" he asked, not aware that Nami had asked him a question.

Nami felt her anger rise as her fingers turned and formed a fist.

"Nami?"Luffy prodded her. "What are you ordering?''

Nami decided to let his mistake pass this once since he did act properly before. And this was Luffy about to have ice cream.

"I think you should get the double chocolate chip. It's awesome.'' Luffy continued.

She shouldn't really be surprised that he wasn't really listening to her. Luffy stopped and realized that she was being awfully quite and finally taking his eyes off the menu, he looked up at her, wondering about her silence.

A familiar, pretty face greeted him but the only downside was that it was angry. As usual, Luffy had no idea why. So, for the first time, he did the smart thing (no, he didn't run away).

"M sorry!" Luffy apologized, with praying hands and eyes shut tight. His legs were shaking, aching to run. It's what his instincts were screaming at him to do. But somehow, he held his ground.

She took a deep breath, calming herself and had a look at the menu.

''Just get me a chocolate chip'' she said, turning the menu back to him. He sighed in relief and hastily got up to order.

"Make it a double chocolate chip!'' she yelled out to him, as he was giving the guy at the counter their orders. Luffy turned and smiled, nodding. He decided to take her change in choice as a sign that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

While Luffy ordered at the counter, Nami felt her phone vibrate and she took it out.  
It was Sanji again. Having nothing else to do, she decided to reply to him.  
'It's going fine.'

She hit 'send' as Luffy made his way towards their table, his hands holding their ice cream. He placed Nami's in front of her and took his seat.

Nami was about to have her first bite when her phone vibrated again. It was Sanji again. She debated whether or not to check it since it would be kind of rude. She looked up, towards Luffy and found him wolfing down his ice cream, without caring about anything. An asteroid could've hit the planet and wiped out all life and Luffy wouldn't have cared. He probably won't be listening to her until he finished eating, so she decided to go ahead and reply.

'I hope he's doing everything I told him to' Sanji had texted.

'Yeah don't worry. And quit texting us. We're fine.' She replied, hoping that was the last of him. They were going to bother her with questions later anyways so she wanted for them to be quite for now and let her enjoy.

"Nami, don't you want that? Its melting'' Luffy asked, having finished his own. He was eyeing it hungrily, hoping that she wouldn't want it.

"You can have a spoonful'' She said, taking his spoon and getting a spoonful of her ice cream. She was about to pass it to him when he just leaned forward and put the spoon in his mouth, it still being in her hand. Technically, she had just fed him.

Luffy just sat back down in his seat. "See? I told you that flavor is awesome!''  
With a faint blush on her cheeks, she went back to eating her ice cream.

"You still haven't answered my question'' she said, having a spoonful. He was right. The flavor was really good.

"What question?'' he asked, leaning back on his chair.  
"What did the guys tell you?'' she asked, having another spoonful.

"Oh right...that...'' Luffy continued ''they were just telling me how to behave, what to do, what not to do and stuff.''

"And you remembered?'' Nami asked, surprised. Learning new complicated things by paying attention wasn't exactly Luffy's forte.  
He shrugged. "They made me.''

"How?'' it could be useful later. "By promising me meat afterwards''. Of course.  
"M done. Let's go'' She said, finishing the last of her ice cream.

"So what do you want to do next?'' he asked, holding the door open for her again.  
"Hmm...how about the park?'' She suggested.

"Okay'' he nodded. As they walked to the park, hand in hand, she wondered for how long they would be able to spend time like this before she had to go away. She made a mental note to ask about what his plans were.

He was being awfully quite, just stealing glances at her, as if sensing her course of thoughts. He opened his mouth once or twice to say something but had decided against it. He could ask her later about that funny expression she was making right now and the cause of it. She was swaying their hands together slowly and giving his hand an occasional squeeze. Her face scrunched up at times, brows furrowed together and at times a small pout. All in all, it was really cute to look at, so Luffy didn't bother her until they got to the park.

Seeing the gate at the distance, Nami smiled. Their group would often go there, to just sit and talk when they had nothing to do or actually play (mainly chopper, Ussop and Luffy) but the rest did enjoy the occasional swing.

They entered the garden which seemed deserted, save for the 4 people who seemed to be hanging out. Other than that, they couldn't see anyone else, it being 9 at night. Upon entering, Luffy instantly perked up and dragging Nami a bit, made way to the swings.

Luffy was about to sit on one but for some reason, stopped. He looked up at Nami who was also making her way to the one hanging beside his, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can go over to the benches to sit if you want.'' He suggested.

She sat down on the one next to his and smiled up at him "No m perfectly fine with this''. Luffy grinned ''okay then.'' and sat down on his own one.

Pushing her legs against the ground, she started swinging slowly. "But why did you ask?'' she inquired. 'More like  _how_  did you ask' she thought but decided that would be rude.

He shrugged, mimicking her movements "Just something they told me to do.''

She raised her eyebrow ''And they were fine with you actually coming anywhere near the play area?"

He gave a sheepish smile ''I wasn't even supposed to look at the things, much less come to this side of the park. But I just couldn't resist once I got here.''

She nodded, understanding. "But how much did you prepare for this one little date, exactly?'' she asked, amused.

"A bit, not much. They made me notes on what to do and what not to do. Plus how to behave and what to wear and stuff.''

''How long for?'' she asked again.

''Two days. We would've finished in one but I spent a lot of time eating my promised meat on the first day.'' He replied, thinking back on the past few days.

Nami gave a small sigh ''Luffy,I appreciate you making an effort but I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this. You don't have to change. I like you just the way you are. Although a few table manners would be appreciated. At least on dates.''

Luffy snickered and nodded. Staring at Nami, a small smile played on his lips and perhaps a tint of red on his face but she couldn't be sure in the poor lighting.

"Does that mean I can act as myself now?'' he asked after a few minutes.

She nodded "Yes''.

"So you won't hit me anymore, then?'' he inquired, hopeful.

"Only when it's needed'' she responded.

Luffy sat there for a while, swinging slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. "How about I make you deal, then?'' he mused, a small gleam in his eyes.

Amused, she said ''continue''.

"How about I'll be myself but you don't hit me?'' her punches hurt, damn it!

"And how would I benefit from it?'' she asked, head tilted and an eyebrow raised. It seemed she was rubbing off on him. His eyes held the same kind of look hers did whenever she tried striking a deal regarding money.

They sat there for a few minutes, him unable to come up with a proper offer (apparently, saying 'you'll have me just the way I am' didn't cut it). Nami gave a small laugh "Fine, Luffy. I won't hit you as much. But m not promising anything.'' Still a thoughtful look on his face, he nodded, satisfied.

Digging her bare feet into the soft white sand, she let the coolness soothe her. After a few minutes on the swing, she got up and offered her hand to Luffy. "Now how about that bench you mentioned earlier? I'm tired of the swing.'' She asked, smiling.

"Sure!'' Luffy agreed and jumped off of his still swinging seat and took her hand into his, swinging it all the way towards the bench.

Here, sitting on the bench, Nami thought back to all the times they'd ever hung out here and how most of them would be off to college soon. That also meant that she would be away from Luffy although she still didn't know what his plans were.

"Hey! You should try this, Nami. It feels nice." Luffy said, patting the space next to where he was laying on the grass with one hand under his head, acting like a pillow.  
'I don't see why not' she thought, getting up from the bench and made herself comfortable next to him.

The night sky was beautiful and she found herself going back to her previous thoughts. Luffy glanced at her and was about to say something but he decided against it. The silence felt nice and he didn't want to disturb the peace. Nami seemed to be in deep thought with a wistful smile on her face.  
"What're you thinking about?" he asked, curious, breaking the silence in the process.

Out of instinct, she took her hand in his, running her thumb over the back of his hand. Luffy looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. It was so different than his normal grins.

"Just the usual...stuff...the future...'' she answered, not breaking the eye contact.

'' You mean the near future? Like what you are going to have for breakfast tomorrow?'' He asked, but he doubted that was the correct answer. She wasn't drooling like Luffy did whenever he thought about food. But then again, Nami never drooled.

"No….the future a bit after that…I was thinking about the next few months" Nami corrected, gazing back at the stars again. Luffy nodded and she continued "You know, you never told me what you were going to do next."

"I haven't decided what I would like to do yet. But m trying to figure it out." He replied.

She hummed in reply and thought for a few moments. "How about a trainer or coach? You're good at physical activities. And I saw a few courses in the college brochures that I have." She suggested.

He considered it for a few moments before turning to her "Yeah…that doesn't sound bad. Mind if I take a look at them?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, 11:30, my place?" she suggested, turning to him.

"Done" He smiled and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

Nami brought his hand closer to her, studying it as Luffy turned towards her. She looked up, his face an inch away from hers.

"I hope there's a good course in one of your colleges" Luffy said, hopeful. His eyes went over her lips as she too turned towards him. She caught the movement of his eyes and saw him lick his lips subconsciously.

"Yeah. Me too. You know why?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"Why?" he asked distractedly, leaning over to close the distance. She moved forward, eyes closed, their lips almost touching as her breath ghosted over his lips "Because-"

"VMMMMM! VMMMMM!-" Luffy jumped, startled and sat up to take out the annoying device from his pocket which was vibrating like no tomorrow.

Cursing under his breath he saw that it was an alarm put in by Sanji for Luffy to know when it was getting late and to go home. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now, not so much.

"What happened?!" Nami cried sitting up, equally startled. "One moment we were going to kiss and- what happened?!"

"It's just my stupid alarm that Sanji had put in" Luffy explained, having calmed down a bit.

"I almost kissed the damn ground!" she exclaimed, one hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

Luffy laughed. "You did? Wait until Zoro hears about this-"

"You tell about that part to anyone- I promise that'll be the last thing you'll ever say. Understood?" she threatened with his collar in her hands as she pulled him down towards her eye level, her face scary as ever as he stared at her.

Luffy nodded hastily "Yes, 'mam!"

"Good" she said, releasing him. "What was that set for anyways?" she asked, coming back to normal.

"To let us know it's getting late and we should be heading home." He replied, getting up and dusting himself.

She huffed and accepted Luffy's hand as she got up "Count on Sanji to ruin a moment."

He snickered "Yeah."

"I suppose he's right, though. What time is it anyways?" She asked, putting her shoes back on.

"Um…9:45" He stated. "It really is getting late." He nodded to her "M getting hungry too" he said, running a hand over his stomach.

"When are you not?" she asked in a mocking tone, looping her arm in his. He shrugged "I'll let you know when that happens." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"You still up for tomorrow, yeah?" She asked as they neared her house. "Yep. 11:30, right?"

She nodded as they reached her gate. "We can grab lunch later if you want." She suggested. "Totally." He agreed, giving her a thumbs up.

"I had fun tonight." She said looking up at him, eyes glancing at his lips.

"Me too." He said, cupping her cheek and leaned down, hoping that there were no alarms this time. Fortunately there weren't but their hearts raced even without the alarm to startle them as their lips touched and molded against each other. One hand at her waist, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as her hands snaked around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. They remained that way for a few more glorious moments before they had to part due to the lack of air. Panting a bit, they looked into each others eyes and went for another slow and loving kiss.

"Are you sure we are going to get any work done tomorrow?" he asked when they parted again. She smiled and pecked his cheek. "We have to if we want to be able to do this more often." He nodded in agreement.

They stared at each other for a few moments before a cold breeze went through the now cold night and she crossed her arms across her chest against the cold.

"Anyways…I should get going now." He said, jabbing his thumb towards the road behind his back.

She nodded and gave a small smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

He leaned in, pecking her lips again "Good night."

She watched his retreating figure, a small smile on her lips as the whole evening went through her head. And she was sure it would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, maybe?


End file.
